Dois Destinos
by ww02
Summary: Anos passam em uma velocidade impressionante, a espera é que não passa, é a saudade que aperta o coração e cada vez mais faz a esperança forte. Uma alma, dois destinos.
1. Uma alma, dois destinos

**Dois Destinos, uma Alma**. 

Anos passam em uma velocidade impressionante, a espera é que não passa, é a saudade que aperta o coração e cada vez mais faz a esperança forte. Muitos fraquejariam diante do que passei e muitos já falaram para esquecer e seguir em frente com a minha vida. Foi o que eu fiz. Tantas mentiras e uma inocência perdida me fizeram ver que o que eu sofro é em vão. Ele prometeu que voltaria para os meus braços, mas só fez isso uma vez, uma única vez. Para nunca mais voltar ao que o passado o prendia.

Só voltou por pura pena, devia pensar "uma menina sozinha, iludida pela esperança de um dia eu voltar". Sabia desde o começo que nunca iria poder ficar comigo por isso nem se importou com o que aconteceria depois de tudo. Foi embora guardando um segredo e mantendo uma esperança. Depois de alguns meses eu tive que descobrir por mim mesma, a mentira onde você se escondia.

Parecia que uma tempestade tinha acabado de cair sobre minha cabeça. Você ia se casar e com uma das minhas melhores amigas. Naquele momento eu não sabia como reagir parecia que não havia chão, tudo parecia surreal. Tudo aquilo era fruto da minha imaginação. Fiquei olhando aquele papel verde com letras douradas, era a sua cor preferida. Pensei muito até tomar uma decisão. Eu iria ao casamento, enfrentaria todos os meus sentimentos e depois ele estaria morto. Minha família pensou que eu estava ficando louca, mas só assim eu poderia seguir com a minha vida e esquecer que um dia eu o amei. Mesmo sabendo que seria difícil, eu iria. Em poucos dias eu estaria embarcando em uma nova vida e com certeza eu daria um jeito de sumir.

Tentava achar um motivo para tudo aquilo estar acontecendo, minha cabeça fervilhava com pensamentos, era horrível. Mas seria melhor eu mesma perguntar o porque de tudo isso. Uma promessa quebrada e quem sabe para o meu consolo um casamento arranjado. Nessa história toda só tinha uma coisa boa e que ele nunca saberia. Eu estava grávida e isso seria a única coisa que eu não perderia para ele, já que todo o resto havia partido junto com ele.

Antes de tudo isso acontecer eu já estava me preparando para aceitar um emprego em outro país. A oportunidade seria única e depois disso eu iria para nunca mais voltar.

Tudo preparado. Para minha família e nem para os meus amigos eu disse o que estava acontecendo comigo, naquele momento. Fui com minha prima e melhor amiga, Tomoyo, para o casamento. Todo mundo estava lá, a maioria dos amigos de infância e até aquele que ele pensou ser seu rival pelo meu amor, Eriol. As pessoas já estavam acostumando-se com a idéia de eu estar ali. A noiva, Meilin, mesmo sabendo de tudo gostou da minha presença e apesar de tudo eu estava feliz por eles. Ele parecia incomodado com a minha presença, vai ver estava se sentindo culpado e também com vergonha, mas acho que não. A mãe dele estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo feliz em me ver. O único porque de eu ser importante para aquela família era por causa da magia e das cartas, de resto mais nada importava.

A cerimônia foi linda, os votos de carinho e amor, a troca de alianças e o beijo. O meu peito doía, mas o destino deu caminhos diferentes para nós dois, não tinha nada para me arrepender só agradecer as boas memórias de um tempo que não voltaria mais. Depois foi a vez da festa, que estava muito bonita. O salão era enorme decorado com alguns panos brancos que iam do lustre principal no centro para os cantos do salão, onde havia saídas para o jardim. As mesas eram decoradas com uma toalha verde com bordados dourados nas pontas onde se via as iniciais do casal, **S** & **M**. Com um arranjo no centro com as mesmas flores que enfeitavam a cerimônia. Em um dos cantos do salão tinham reservado uma mesa para os amigos de infância. A família dele toda parecia ter grande atenção em mim. Cada um que passava dava um sorriso e cumprimentava-me. Acho que com o tempo acostumaram-se com a idéia de eu ser a dona das cartas e escolhida pelo mago Clow, mas ainda havia uns que odiavam isso.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram se dirigindo para a pista de dança que ficava no centro do salão, todos pareciam felizes com tudo aquilo. Acabei por ficar sozinha na mesa, pois todos tinham o seu par e estavam dançando. De repente uma figura veio de encontro a mim, era ele pedindo para falar comigo em outro lugar. Como não vi mal algum o segui até um lugar mais quieto da grande mansão onde estava havendo a festa. Parecia ser um escritório, ele foi até um canto e acendeu um abajur e fez sinal para me sentar em uma poltrona perto da onde ele estava. Ele olhava para fora de uma janela, onde havia uma lua cheia maravilhosa, a fonte de todo o seu poder. Ele estava de pé, com as mãos no bolso e olhando a lua. Estava sério, nem parecia que aquele era o dia de seu casamento, só dizia isso pelo smoking que ele vestia. Sem olhar para mim começou a falar, ainda lembro de cada palavra dele.

"O que você faz aqui?" Sua voz estava fria.

"Vim para o seu casamento". Lembro que respondi em um tom inocente, por que a resposta tinha saído automaticamente. Mas ele não parecia acreditar naquilo.

"Não foi só por isso". Seu tom era nervoso, parecia que iria gritar comigo a qualquer momento.

"Vim aqui para ver se depois de tudo isso eu te esqueço e sigo com minha vida em frente, tendo você como morto".

Ele parecia não acreditar em minhas palavras. Virou-se para mim e me olhava boquiaberto. Não tinha reação para as minhas palavras. Surpreso, isso com toda certeza.

"Não esperava isso como minha resposta, mas não posso viver a sombra de uma lembrança para sempre. Você agora está casado e eu vou respeitar a sua decisão, seja ela qual for".

"Se você quer assim, por mim tudo bem".

"Foi você que quebrou a promessa de voltar para mim e não eu. Posso estar morrendo de raiva e de ciúme, mas nunca faria nada contra você ou ela. Eu não sou assim e você sabe muito bem disso".

"Eu sei disso, mas você não quer saber o motivo disso tudo estar acontecendo?" Ele me olhava intensamente, como se pedindo para eu fazer algo por ele.

"Depois de tudo, agora já não me interessa mais. Antes quando estava no Japão até gostaria. Mas agora não".

"Nunca me passou pela cabeça, você assim tão decidida. Não parece aquela Sakura que eu encontrei meses atrás... Mas eu gostaria de explicar o porque..."

Eu o interrompi.

"Vai ver que quer explicar por se sentir culpado pelo que fez e não é que eu esteja decidida ou que eu tenha mudado, isso é porque eu já pensei muito sobre isso. Por isso eu estou aqui hoje na sua frente". Minha voz não mostrava nenhuma emoção e eu também não podia fraquejar agora.

"Posso até me sentir culpado. Eu não queria me casar, mas fui obrigado. Por isso eu fui para o Japão antes disso tudo acontecer. Minha família me queria casado com ela e os anciões não me deram escolha. O clã precisa de mim e eu sei o tamanho da minha responsabilidade perante eles".

"Isso eu já estou cansada de ouvir e ninguém é obrigado a nada quando se pode lutar pelo que quer. Você poderia ter lutado e hoje estar casado comigo. Para mim depois disso você está morto e enterrado e pode pensar o mesmo de mim".

Depois disso me levantei e fui em direção à porta quando senti o me puxando pelo braço. Virei-me para encará-lo e sua expressão era triste, seu olhar esperava uma palavra de apoio. Esperei um pouco para ver se ele iria falar alguma coisa.

"Eu ainda te amo". Sua expressão era de choro.

Eu não esperava isso dele, minha única vontade era de abraçá-lo e dizer que eu também o amava, mas antes de qualquer reação minha ele me empurrou contra a parede e me beijou. Um beijo apaixonado que só ele sabia me dar, sem perceber acabei cedendo ao beijo que tanto queria dele. Quando dei por mim o empurrei. Ele me olhava assustado, mas meus olhos começaram a queimar e as lagrimas foram brotando, eram lagrimas de ódio.

"Eu te odeio. Você é um covarde".

Depois de falar isso fui embora, mas parei atrás da porta. Ainda ouvi tudo que aconteceu lá dentro, ele jogou vários objetos no chão parecia as coisas que estavam em cima da mesa do escritório. Ele estava furioso e logo senti que estava chorando. Meu coração estava em pedaços, minha única vontade era de chorar. Eu tinha acabado com o grande amor da minha vida. Ainda ouvi-o gritar com raiva.

"Sakura ". Continuava a chorar e meu coração queria explodir.

Fui andando pelo corredor até que achei um toalete que não ficava longe do escritório, fiquei lá por algum tempo até que senti que poderia sair.

Voltei para a festa e o vi lá ao lado dela cumprimentando alguns convidados. Logo fui falar com Tomoyo para ver se podíamos ir embora, se ela não quisesse eu iria sozinha. Ela acabou por aceitar o meu pedido e depois de se despedir de Eriol que me olhou muito sério e deu um de seus enigmáticos sorrisos que nunca entendi, mas que sempre significaram algo. Acabei por só me despedir de Meilin. Ele, eu queria era longe de mim a essa altura. Ela ainda pediu para ficarmos mais um pouco, mas dei a desculpa de que estava cansada e ela pareceu entender. Depois fomos embora.

Eu ainda tinha um dia e meio naquela cidade e queria que passasse o mais rápido possível, porque o que eu mais queria era a minha casa. Acabei por aceitar o trabalho para não ter as lembranças dele ainda mais vivas em minha mente. Logo eu estaria partindo.

Tudo ainda vinha à tona em minha mente, a conversa e o que mais me lembrava era do beijo. Aquele foi o meu último beijo apaixonado que recebi dele. Agora todos os beijos apaixonados seriam para ela e não mais para mim. Foi a minha despedida.

Quando cheguei no hotel o que mais queria era um banho. Eu e a Tomoyo estávamos em quartos separados, mas era um do lado do outro. Tomei um banho quase frio para ver se aquilo tudo passava nem que fosse por um instante, coloquei o meu pijama e fui para a cama. Ainda fiquei algum tempo virando de um lado para o outro sem conseguir dormir até que consegui, depois de contar quase mil carneirinhos. No meio da noite acordei com o telefone, quando atendi ninguém respondeu estava preste a xingar quando eu percebi quem era, mas nunca iria falar o que esperava e não iria falar mais nada com ele. Acabei por desligar.

No dia seguinte, sai com Tomoyo e quando voltei havia um buquê de rosas brancas com um cartão. Aquilo era uma surpresa! Eu queria saber de quem era.

_"Obrigada, por ter vindo de tão longe para o casamento do meu filho. Sei que está passando por cima de seus sentimentos e vejo que está mais forte do que nunca.___

_                                                                                                    Yelan Li "._

Meus olhos ao terminar de ler o cartão estavam cheio de lágrimas, nunca pensei que a mãe dele seria tão gentil comigo, ela estava certa. Mas a partir de agora eu começaria uma vida sem ele. Só com a coisa mais linda que ele poderia me dar, um filho. E por mim ele nunca saberia de nada. Essa seria a última vez que eu saberia dele e ele de mim.

**No I can't forget this evening**

Não eu não posso esquecer essa noite

**or**** your face as you were leaving**

ou seu rosto enquanto você partia

**but**** I guess that's just the way the story goes**

mas eu acho que é só o jeito da história continuar

**you**** always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows**

você sempre sorri mas seus olhos mostram sua dor

**yes**** it shows**

sim eles mostram

**No I can't forget tomorrow**

Não eu não posso esquecer o amanh

**when**** I think of all my sorrow**

quando eu penso em todo o meu sofrimento

**when**** I had you there but then I let you go**

quando eu tinha você lá mas eu te deixei ir

**and**** now it's only fair that I should let you know**

e agora é honesto que eu deixe você saber

**what**** you should know**

o que você deveria saber

**I can't live**

Eu não posso viver

**if**** living is without you**

se viver é sem voc

**I can't live**

Eu não posso viver

**I can't give anymore**

Eu não posso dar mais

**I can't live**

Eu não posso viver

**if**** living is without you**

se viver é sem voc

**I can't give**

Eu não posso dar

**I can't give anymore**

Eu não posso dar mais****

(Without you – Mariah Carey) 

Continua...

 __


	2. Anos Depois

Dois Destinos

Anos depois...

Minha vida mudou radicalmente depois daquele dia. Algum tempo depois, meu filho nasceu. Isso mesmo, um menino e é lindo. Tem os cabelos da cor do pai, os olhos são iguais aos meus e seu jeito une um pouco dos dois. Só a minha família sabe que eu tenho um filho, os meus amigos nem fazem idéia do que aconteceu comigo já faz um tempo. A única que sabe é a Tomoyo que ajudou-me muito durante esses anos.

No meu emprego, eu fui crescendo conforme os anos e hoje comando muita gente. Ano passado eles me ofereceram o cargo de vice-presidente e eu aceitei com muito orgulho. Foi com muito esforço que eu consegui isso.

Já Shoran aparece toda hora na TV falando da empresa de sua família, mas pelo que falam ele ainda não tem nenhum filho com a Meilin. Torço para que logo eles consigam ter um. Tomoyo me liga às vezes falando sobre eles e que Meilin sofre por não ter tido um filho ainda e cada vez mais a família pressiona. Isso acaba não fazendo bem para ela.

Meu pai agora mora comigo e ajuda a cuidar do meu filho. Ele acaba sendo mais do que um avô, ocupando o papel de pai. Sei que isso não é bom para o meu filho, mas eu não quero nada daquele covarde que disse que me amava.

Isso tudo ainda dói hoje. É uma ferida que o tempo ainda não conseguiu curar, mas ajudou a aliviar a dor, foi como morfina.

Agora estou me preparando para uma viagem de negócios e vou partir amanhã. Vou junto com o presidente visitar um futuro parceiro de negócios. A única parte ruim dessa viagem é o destino: Hong Kong. O pior é que posso dar de cara com ele e isso é a ultima coisa que eu quero nesse momento. Quase tudo naquela cidade pertence a ele ou a sua família. Não vai ser difícil alguém me ver e falar para ele ou para Meilin.

Quando meu avião pousou em Hong Kong, senti uma aura muito forte. Escondo minha aura por motivos de segurança e a do meu filho também. Ele tem duas magias misturadas que o fazem forte e também serve para que ninguém me encontre. Às vezes quando tenho tempo treino com meu filho ou com o Kero que fala que estou mais forte a cada dia. Isso é por que eu tenho meu filho na minha vida.

Mas agora é hora de trabalhar, eu e o meu chefe vamos ficar menos de uma semana em Hong Kong. Por que se tudo der certo vamos assinar o contrato por aqui mesmo. Hoje vamos jantar com o senhor Liang no próprio restaurante do hotel, é formalidade só para ele nos dar boas-vindas. Os negócios só começam mesmo amanhã de manhã.

Sentamos em um dos cantos do restaurante. Dava para ver a entrada e as pessoas que estavam comendo ou conversando no bar. De repente, algo na entrada me chamou a atenção. Eram eles! Com varias pessoas, uma eu reconheci como sendo a Sra. Li e as outras deviam ser as suas irmãs junto de seus maridos. A mãe dele foi a primeira a me notar. Ela veio de encontro a minha mesa, cumprimentou o senhor Liang, com quem faríamos negócio e depois me cumprimentou. O meu chefe e o senhor ficaram me olhando espantados. Ela me chamou pelo nome. Todos que ainda estavam na porta ficaram surpresos em ver onde a Sra. Li estava e curiosos para saber quem sua mãe havia encontrado. Educadamente ela me pediu que a acompanhasse para cumprimentar os outros. Acabei por me levantar e ir junto com ela até eles que já estavam em uma mesa que ficava do outro lado do salão e dava bem de frente para a mesa onde eu estava.

Ela me pegou pelo braço.

"A muito não tenho noticias suas. Sei que teve momentos difíceis durante esses anos. Não se esqueça que tenho muito carinho por você, apesar de tudo que aconteceu".

Estava surpresa com o que ela tinha acabado de falar. Também tinha bastante carinho por ela, sempre fora atenciosa comigo. Com isso nem percebi quando chegamos a mesa deles.

"Olha quem eu encontrei!"

Nesse meio tempo dela ter falado e me empurrado um pouco para frente quase todas as mulheres que estavam na mesa pularam em cima de mim. Mas Yelan não deixou elas fazerem isso e uma por uma me abraçou, beijou e me encheu de elogios. Senti que fiquei vermelha como quando era criança. Li só me olhava sério procurando o porque de eu estar ali. Até que uma delas perguntou.

"O que a senhorita faz por aqui?"

"Eu vim a trabalho".

Todos fizeram uma cara de surpresa, como se eu tivesse falado algo errado.

"Você não quer se juntar a nós?"

Meilin perguntou, Yelan tinha um olhar esperançoso para mim.

"Me desculpe, mas agora estou em um jantar de negócios e não posso deixar meu chefe sozinho".

Li olhava intensamente para mim, analisando cada movimento. Seu último olhar foi para a minha mão esquerda. Ao perceber nenhuma aliança ficou com uma cara surpresa e parecia sentir um certo alivio.

"Então tá, mas você vai ter que ir jantar em nossa casa antes de ir embora. Até quando você vai ficar por aqui?"

"Até sexta".

"Então você vai lá, amanh".

Todas olharam para mim pedindo para eu aceitar a oferta. Diante daquilo não podia dizer não.

"Tudo bem".

"As 19h está bom?"

"Acho que sim, mas me desculpe. Eu preciso voltar para a minha mesa agora".

"Tudo bem, mas eu vou te buscar. Em que hotel você está?"

"Nesse mesmo, eu te espero no saguão às 19h. Adeus".

"Adeus".

Todos falaram juntos, menos Li que tinha um olhar sério para mim. Ao chegar na mesa onde estava, meu chefe e o senhor Liang estavam espantados.

"A senhorita os conhece?" O senhor Liang perguntou.

"Sim, porque?" Não liguei para a pergunta do senhor Liang, tinha que me preocupar com outra coisa.

"Eles são a família mais rica e poderosa dessa cidade".

"Eu sei, mas eu estudei com o líder deles e com sua esposa durante algum tempo. Depois viramos amigos".

Meu chefe não entendia muita coisa do que o senhor falava por que não conhecia nenhum deles. Apesar de Li estar em quase todas as revistas especializadas. Acho que meu chefe não prestou atenção, apesar de que quando eles chegaram houve um burburinho no restaurante. Durante todo o jantar Li ficou olhando para onde eu estava, fingi que não percebia nada. Agora o que eu mais temia tinha acontecido.

Agora era seguir em frente. Eles não sabiam de nada que havia acontecido durante esses anos todos e se perguntassem era só pular algumas partes. Era bom se preparar para uma enxurrada de perguntas, por que era isso que aconteria. Ainda mais com as irmãs Li juntas.

No dia seguinte só iria visitar a fábrica e o escritório do senhor Liang para acertar algumas coisas e depois iria voltar para o hotel para me preparar para o jantar. Nem acreditava que isso estava acontecendo. Acabei ligando para a Tomoyo para contar o que estava acontecendo.

"Ai ai ai! Você nem sabe o que aconteceu, eu vou jantar na casa deles hoje."

"E você já falou com ele?"

"Eu não. Ele ficou sério quando me viu e ficou me encarando o jantar inteiro".

"Você tem que falar com ele". Ela insistiu.

"Eu não vou falar nada. Ele foi covarde comigo e se casou obrigado. Chega! Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso". Eu estava ficando irritada com aquela conversa. Era sempre assim quando o assunto era os Li.

"Ta bom. Não esta mais aqui quem falou. Mudando de assunto, você já escolheu o que vai vestir". Tomoyo estava começando a ficar animada.

"Acho que vou com um pretinho básico. Eu não trouxe roupa para sair, só para trabalho".

"Você fica linda com qualquer coisa, mas esta bom assim. Também é um jantar informal."

"É mesmo. Agora eu tenho que ir, por que senão eu vou me atrasar".

"Ta bom, mas depois me liga para contar como foi. Tchau!"

"Tudo bem. Tchauzinho".

Tomei um banho e depois me arrumei e 19h em ponto estava toda pronta. Desci para o saguão do hotel e Meilin já estava lá. Quando me viu veio correndo em minha direção e levou-me para a porta do hotel onde havia uma limusine preta parada. Quando entrei percebi que Li estava lá, tinha o olhar distante observava algo pela janela do carro. Ele me cumprimentou e fez um sinal para o motorista que logo seguiu em direção a casa deles.

"Por onde você andou durante estes anos todos?"

"Eu estive trabalhando".

"Entendo, mas você podia ter telefonado para a gente". Meilin falava um pouco brava.

"É que não estou mais no Japão. Mas a Tomoyo sempre falava de vocês quando ligava e também não é muito difícil ver pela TV".

"É eu sei. Ela de vez em quando liga para mim, mas ultimamente ela não tem ligado".

"É que ela esta fazendo uma coleção nova e isso a está deixando sem tempo. Nem para mim ela tem ligado". Sorri para ela.

"Vocês andam ocupadas! Mas qualquer dia eu vou visitar ela. Faz tempo que não vou para o Japão".

"Eu também, só meu irmão esta lá agora. Meu pai depois que se aposentou foi morar comigo".

"E a bola de pêlo?" Perguntou num impulso.

"Também esta comigo e Yue ficou com meu irmão". Sorri do comentário dela, coitado do Kero.

Logo chegamos na mansão deles. Era a mesma onde tinha sido o casamento e aonde aquela conversa tinha acontecido. Lembranças daquele lugar era o que não faltava. Eu e Meilin descemos primeiro e depois foi a vez de Li. Nós fomos até uma sala onde a mãe dele estava a nossa espera.

"Eu vou subir um pouco e desço na hora do jantar".

Essas foram as primeiras palavras dele desde que nós nos reencontramos.

"Ta bom, qualquer coisa eu te chamo".

"Vem, daqui a pouco os outros vão chegar e eu quero saber mais de você antes disso tudo virar uma bagunça."

Esse comentário foi a única coisa engraçada que ouvira em dias. Sabia que quando as irmãs chegassem seria um caos. A senhora Li estava junto de nós.

"Onde você esteve esses anos todos?" A mãe dele perguntou.

"Eu estive trabalhando. É que agora eu não moro mais no Japão por causa do meu trabalho".

Nessa hora uma empregada chamou Meilin para ver algo sobre o jantar.

"Eu já volto".

"Está bem. Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?" Yelan virou para mim com uma cara séria como ele fazia às vezes.

"Pode".

"Como estão seus sentimentos quanto ao meu filho? Sei que esses anos todos você fugiu deles".

"Eu não fugi, só aceitei a decisão dele. Apesar de que a minha ferida ainda está aberta. O tempo só me aliviou a dor".

"Eu entendo e sei que é difícil. Meu filho só ama uma mulher e essa mulher é você. Ele se casou, mas não se esqueceu. Sei que ele também sofre por tudo isso".

Nesse momento a aura dele se libertou num sinal de que ele estava relaxando. Eu a senti muito mais forte do que antes e tinha algo de estranho nela.

"Você esta sentindo a aura dele?" Ela me perguntava olhando em direção as escadas.

"Estou sim, mas tem algo estranho nela".

"É o sofrimento. Sentimentos afetam as auras. A dele esta assim desde do casamento. Ainda bem que Meilin não pode perceber". O rosto dela tinha uma expressão triste.

"Eu sei".Olhei para o chão.

"Mais e você como anda a sua magia?" Agora no rosto dela não havia mais traços de tristeza e sim um pequeno sorriso parecido com os de Eriol quando aprontava.

"Eu tenho treinado muito com o Kerberus e as cartas".

"Por que não a revela um pouco para mim e para ele?"

"Por que?" Fiquei espantada, não havia motivo para aquilo.

"Por favor, faça isso. Eu sei que é um pedido estranho, mas aqui ninguém vai te machucar".

"Tudo bem". Aceitei a contra gosta, mas não havia mal algum em fazer.

Soltei a minha aura, a mãe dele fechou os olhos e ficou analisando a minha aura. De repente, ouvimos alguém correndo pelas escadas e lá estava ele. Surpreso e sem fôlego. Ele estava descalço e sem sua camisa social, só vestia calça preta do seu terno. A senhora ficou sem jeito pela apresentação de seu filho, mas eu não estava reparando muito nisso. Ele ficou me olhando espantado e foi aos poucos se aproximando de mim.

"Essa aura é sua?"

Fiz um sim com a cabeça e a mãe dele completou.

"Esta mais forte do que nunca e cheia de amor. Alguma coisa ainda há faz feliz para ter esse sentimento tão presente em sua aura".

"Eu tenho um tesouro". Disse sorrindo para ela.

"Que tesouro?" Ele perguntou intrigado.

Eu não falei nada só escondi minha aura e abaixei a cabeça um pouco. A mãe dele percebeu que o clima estava ficando pesado e tirou-o da sala mandando ele ir se vestir. Acabei lembrando do meu filho e a saudade começou a apertar.

Logo depois Meilin veio me chamar para o jantar. Todos já haviam chegado e estavam na mesa e percebi que Li tinha o olhar perdido. Ficou calado o jantar inteiro e as irmãs dele me faziam perguntas de todos os tipos. Depois do jantar eu fui embora, um dos guarda-costas me levou até o hotel. O dia seguinte seria longo.

Enquanto isso...

"Mãe, ela esta me escondendo algo. Eu sinto. Que tesouro é esse que ela falou?" Li estava nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro.

"Ela está guardando algo de você e não escondendo. Esse tesouro é algo que você perdeu".

"Como assim algo que eu perdi? Mãe, você sabe de alguma coisa?" Olhando feio para a senhora a sua frente.

"Eu sei, mas não cabe a mim dizer o que você quer saber. Isso só ela pode te contar. Tenha calma e aproveite o tempo que ela estiver na cidade. Essa é a sua única chance de saber por ela".Yelan foi bem categórica ao dizer, teria que ajudar-los de alguma forma.

"Eu vou fazer o que a senhora fala. Vou tentar aproveitar essa chance". Falou baixo tentando absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Faça isso. Boa noite". Ela partiu em direção as escadas. "Mais uma coisa! Faça a vir na festa do final de semana".

"Tudo bem. Boa noite".

Yelan foi para seu quarto para preparar-se para dormir e Li foi logo em seguida. Agora tinha que achar uma maneira de fazer Sakura vir a essa festa.

__

_I'm not a perfect person_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_Tem muitas coisas eu queria não ter feito_

_But I continue learning_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para voc_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_E eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_That I just want you to know_

_Que eu só quero que você saiba_

_I've found a reason for me_

_Eu encontrei a razão para mim_

_To change who I used to be_

_Para mudar quem eu era_

_A reason to start over new_

_A razão para começar de novo_

_And the reason is you_

_E a razão é voc_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_Desculpa se te machuquei_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_É algo que tenho que conviver todo dia_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_É toda a dor que eu fiz você passar_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_Eu queria poder tirar tudo_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_E ser o único a limpar as suas lágrimas_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_É por isso que preciso que você ouça_

_I've found a reason for me_

_Eu encontrei a razão para mim_

_To change who I used to be_

_Para mudar quem eu era_

_A reason to start over new_

_A razão para começar de novo_

_And the reason is you_

_E a razão é voc_

_And the reason is you_

_E a razão é voc_

_And the reason is you_

_E a razão é voc_

_And the reason is you_

_E a razão é voc_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para voc_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_E eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_That I just want you to know_

_Que eu só quero que você saiba_

_I've found a reason for me_

_Eu encontrei a razão para mim_

_To change who I used to be_

_Para mudar quem eu era_

_A reason to start over new_

_A razão para começar de novo_

_And the reason is you_

_E a razão é voc_

_I've found a reason to show_

_Eu encontrei a razão para mim_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_Um lado meu que você não conhecia_

_A reason for all that I do_

_A razão para tudo que eu faço_

_And the reason is you_

_E a razão é você _

_(The Reason – Hoobastank)_

Continua...

Desculpem a demora pelo segundo capitulo, mas tive alguns problemas com o computador e não tive como postar. Obrigada pelos comentários!!! Até o próximo capitulo!!!


	3. No dia seguinte

_Desculpem-me, esqueci de escrever no capitulo passado quantos anos se passaram. São 13 (treze) anos depois do casamento que acontece aquele encontro no restaurante. _

**No dia seguinte...**

Logo de manhã liguei para a minha casa e acabei falando com meu pai. Sabia que naquele horário meu filho estaria na escola.

"Ai, pai! As coisas estão se complicando cada vez mais. Algo me dizia que eu acabaria por encontrar ele aqui."

"Calma, minha filha. Tem males que vem para bem."

"Eu sei... Como está meu filho? Estou morrendo de saudades." Falava triste.

"Ele está bem e também está com saudade, como eu." Esboçava um pequeno sorriso pela preocupação dela.

"Mas logo eu volto. Agora é só acertar os últimos detalhes e assinar o contrato. No fim de semana eu já vou estar por ai."

"Ta bom, minha filha. Agora vai senão vai se atrasar." Falou com um tom de felicidade por que logo sua filha estaria em casa.

"Olha a hora, é mesmo. Manda um beijo para o meu filhão e outro para você pai."

"Obrigado. Tchau."

"Tchauzinho!"

Depois de falar com meu pai eu estava aliviada. Desci para o café da manhã e logo dei de cara com Li me esperando no saguão do hotel. Ao me ver, veio em minha direção.

"Bom Dia." Me disse com um meio sorriso.

"Bom Dia. O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Estranhando o jeito dele.

"Bom, eu vim lhe trazer um convite meu e da Meilin para uma festa no fim de semana."

"Eu acho que não vou poder. Por que é no fim de semana que volto para minha casa."

"E você não pode adiar e voltar no domingo?"

"Eu não sei. Eu teria que avisar o meu pai e ver se tem vôo no domingo." Com cara de pena.

"O vôo você pode deixar por minha conta. Então assim você fica para a festa?" Animado com a idéia de eu ficar para a tal festa.

"Pelo jeito acho que sim. Agora eu preciso ir tomar café senão depois eu vou me atrasar."

"Ah ta. Mais tarde eu venho te buscar para outro jantar em casa. Minhas irmãs não vão estar e não aceito não como resposta."

"Acho que não tenho muita escolha." Falei brincando.

"Eu te pego as 19:30 então. Tchau."

"Tchau!"

Ele foi embora com um sorriso entre os lábios.

"Acho que estão armando uma para cima de mim e com certeza a mãe dele sabe de alguma coisa." Pensei.

Fui tomar meu café, logo estaria saindo com meu chefe para mais um dia de negociações. Os detalhes desse contrato já estavam praticamente prontos. Mais uma noite na mansão e mais um jantar. Esse jantar seria diferente, as irmãs dele não estariam lá para ficar em cima de mim e com certeza a conversa seria mais tensa.

O jantar seria em menos de uma hora, mas estava ficando nervosa quanto a isso. Acabei tentando relaxar com um banho, mas o resultado não foi o esperado. Desci antes do horário combinado para não correr o risco de me atrasar.

No horário marcado, lá estava ele. Parecia um deus, era a imagem perfeita. Terno preto, camisa social branca e uma gravata verde escura. Por certo tinha acabado de sair do trabalho. Eu estava sentada em um canto do saguão onde havia algumas poltronas e acabei por me perder em lembrança e não percebi ele vindo em minha direção.

"Podemos ir?" Falava de um jeito galanteador.

Apesar de tudo, ele sabia como ser charmoso com as mulheres. Foi por várias dessas facetas dele que eu me apaixonei. Apesar da distância. Olhei sem entender para ele. Não tinha prestado atenção no que ele havia falado.

"Falei se podemos ir?" Falou um pouco sério, mas ele estava era achando graça de mim.

"Ah claro!!" Falei saindo do meu estado de alfa e levantando.

Fez uma cortesia e me levou até o carro, entramos e ele fez um sinal para o motorista. O percurso foi em silêncio. Eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos. Ele às vezes me olhava pelo canto do olho e quando não, também parecia perdido em pensamentos.

Quando chegamos me levou até a mesma sala do outro dia. Lá estava Meilin e a mãe dele. Yelan tinha o semblante sério, Meilin já parecia bem feliz. Cumprimentei-as e logo fomos para a sala de jantar. A comida como sempre era maravilhosa.

"Como foi seu dia, meu bem?" Meilin perguntou em tom de rotina.

"Foi como sempre. Coisas para assinar, coisas para cuidar e reuniões chatas que não levam a lugar nenhum. Pura perda de tempo." Ele falava sem tirar os olhos da comida.

Depois disso foi acontecendo algumas conversas sobre o tempo que passou e sobre o que aconteceu durante esses os anos. A mãe dele sempre tentava saber mais sobre mim. Falei menos que possível sobre a minha vida e sem muitos detalhes. Soava tudo o mais vago possível.

Depois do jantar fomos para a outra sala tomar café. Ele e Meilin foram passear no jardim e eu fiquei com a mãe dele.

"Porque você não esta sendo sincera comigo e com eles?" Falava entre um gole de café.

"Como assim?" Perguntei sem entender.

Ela me olhou séria com a xícara ainda na mão.

"Eu sei que há treze anos atrás você veio com um segredo para o casamento e não estava disposta a contar a ninguém. Sei que poucos sabem disso."

Sabia que ela tinha premonições e também que tudo o que estava acontecendo tinha a mão dela. Não tinha sido nada por acaso e nesse caso não era totalmente inevitável.

"Eu já desconfiava que a senhora sabia de alguma coisa. Agora eu entendo porque de muitas coisas estarem acontecendo por aqui. O meu segredo foi o único presente que seu filho poderia ter me dado depois de tudo o que aconteceu." Não perdi a calma ou fiquei surpresa porque sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer.

Continuei no meu café e Yelan me olhava impressionada por não ter reagido da maneira esperada.

"Tudo foi uma questão de tempo."

"Sei o que uma mulher sofre por um amor perdido. Esse presente foi muito bom para você. A fez amadurecer. Só queria que ele compartilhasse dessa mesma alegria. Meilin nunca será capaz de dar um filho para ele. Ela sabe muito bem disso e não vai contar nada e não a culpo. Se ela contar o casamento estará acabado e acabara pelas mãos dos anciões que já acham estranha essa demora em um herdeiro."

"Eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Pode até ser egoísmo e é, mas por mim ninguém vai ficar sabendo de nada. Ele se casou com ela e minha responsabilidade acabou por ai. Eu não sou mais nada de seu filho e de sua nora a não ser uma amiga de infância. Amei e ainda o amo, mas nunca interferiria em sua decisão seja ela qual for."

Senti depois disso que Yelan seria incapaz de falar para Li que eu tinha um filho dele. Ela sabia de todos os riscos de contar e Meilin ainda sairia muito ferida dessa história se viesse a tona.

"Queria poder mudar sua opinião. Quem sabe amolecer um pouco o seu coração ferido. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro, mas o destino deu caminhos diferentes aos dois. Vocês estarão sempre unidos por uma alma e isso não pode ser apagado."

"Pode ser, mas a minha felicidade não custa a de ninguém e muito menos a da Meilin que não viveria sem ele. Eu posso agüentar tudo isso, mas ela com certeza não agüentaria."

Aquela conversa já estava me deixando nervosa, mas acabei salva pelo gongo, por que naquele instante Li e Meilin voltaram do passeio pelo jardim.

"Tem uma lua linda lá fora!" Meilin falou animada.

"É mesmo" ele concordou

"Bom, eu vou me retirar. Boa noite para todos. Vocês têm uma boa amiga não a percam." Esse foi o comentário final de Yelan antes de se retirar.

"A gente sabe, mãe. Boa noite." Li olhando para mim.

"Boa noite." Falei entendo o comentário e percebendo o quanto ela gostava de mim e dei um pequeno sorriso.

"Bom, acho que eu também vou. Amanhã o dia vai ser cheio por causa da festa." Disse ela indo na mesma direção que Yelan.

"Boa noite." Falei

Ela antes de ir, foi até ele e lhe deu um pequeno beijo. Ao perceber minha presença ficou um pouco envergonhada e foi embora.

Apesar do casamento forçado, ele tinha um grande carinho por ela. Não a amava e isso não era difícil de perceber, mas a convivência se encarregou de deixar as coisas agradáveis entre eles.

"Quer dar uma volta no jardim?" ele me perguntou.

"Acho que sim." Sorri para ele.

Aquela sala dava direto no jardim que ficava no fundo da mansão. Era bem florido e havia algumas árvores, cada uma era de uma espécie. Era um lugar realmente lindo. Havia alguns bancos de pedra e eram perto das árvores como se aproveitassem a sombra delas. No centro do jardim havia um chafariz, não era muito grande o que dava uma leveza maior no ambiente. Em um canto do jardim tinha uma cerejeira completamente florida, aquilo me chamou a atenção na hora. Já fazia algum tempo que não via uma cerejeira daquele jeito. Perto da minha casa têm algumas, mas não são como as que tinham em Tomoeda.

"Posso ver a cerejeira?" perguntei com um sorriso no rosto.

"É claro." Ele falou com orgulho na voz. "Essa fui eu que plantei. Foi logo depois que eu voltei do Japão da primeira vez. Cada ano que passa ela esta mais florida." Ele não continha o orgulho ao falar da árvore.

"Há tempos não vejo uma assim. Ela é muito bonita."

"Não comparada a você."

Eu que estava a alguns passos à frente dele parei e virei com uma cara de espantado. Não estava pronta para ouvir algo assim vindo dele.

"O que?" Perguntei para ele.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu. O tempo parece ter um efeito contrario em você. Está muito mais bonita do que antes." Ele olhava nos meus olhos. "Pode ter se passado muito tempo desde nosso último encontro, mas eu continuo a amando."

Aquilo era a última palavra que eu esperava ouvir dele. Mas tudo parecia verdade. Não sabia como reagir. Ele passou por mim e foi até a árvore e colocou uma mão no tronco e a outra no bolso e ficou lá a admirando. Aquele era o homem por quem me apaixonei. Fui até onde ele estava e parei quase de seu lado.

"Por que você disse aquilo?"

"Porque é a verdade. Sempre que me lembrava de você ou de algum momento nosso, eu vinha para de baixo dessa árvore. Sentava em suas raízes e lembrava de tudo o que aconteceu e me lamentava por minhas faltas." Podia sentir a dor em sua voz.

Ele olhou para mim e deu um passo, parando na minha frente. Olhando para cima as flores que estavam sendo banhadas pela lua Voltando-se para mim Shoran levantou meu rosto com sua mão, fazendo eu olhar para seus olhos.

"Eu te amo. Só ao seu lado sou um homem completo, um guerreiro feliz."

Os olhos dele estavam iluminados pela lua. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão serena e um pequeno sorriso. Eu já não agüentava mais, meu coração queria ceder. Agora já não importava mais nada. A felicidade estava mais uma vez batendo em minha porta e eu tinha que aproveitar. Custe o que custasse.

"Eu também te amo."

Dos meus olhos brotavam lágrimas de felicidade. O momento que eu tanto esperava tinha chegado. Ainda havia uma esperança entre nós.

Continua...

_Baby, you're all that I want_

Baby, você é tudo o que eu quero

_When you're lyin' here in my arms,_

quando você está em meus braços  
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

Eu estou achando difícil de acreditar  
_We're in heaven_

nós estamos no paraíso  
  
_(We're in heaven)_

nós estamos no paraíso)  
  
_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years,_

Oh, pensando sobre a nossa juventude,  
_There was only you and me,_

só tinha eu e você,  
_We were young and wild and free_

nós eramos jovens, rebeldes e livres  
_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

agora nada pode tirar você de mim  
_We've been down that road before_  
nós já estivemos nessa caminho antes

_But that's over now,_

mas agora acabou,  
_You keep me comin' back for more_  
você faz eu voltar para mais

_Baby, you're all that I want_

Baby, você é tudo o que eu quero

_When you're lyin' here in my arms,_

quando você está em meus braços  
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

Eu estou achando dificil de acreditar  
_We're in heaven_

nós estamos no paraíso  
  
_And love is all that I need,_

e amor é tudo do que preciso,  
_And I found it there in your heart  
_e achei isso em seu coração

_It isn't too hard to see_

não é difícil de ver  
_We're in heaven_

nós estamos no paraíso  
_(We're in heaven)_

(nós estamos no paraíso)  
  
_Now nothin' could change what you mean to me uh,_

agora nada pode mudar o que você significa para mim uh,  
_there's a lot that I could say_

eu poderia falar muita coisa  
_But just hold me now,_

mas só me abrace agora,  
_Cause our love will light the way_

porque nosso amor vai iluminar o caminho  
  
_Baby, you're all that I want_

Baby, você é tudo o que eu quero

_When you're lyin' here in my arms,_

quando você está em meus braços  
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

Eu estou achando difícil de acreditar  
_We're in heaven_

nós estamos no paraíso  
  
_And love is all that I need,_

e amor é tudo do que preciso,  
_And I found it there in your heart  
_e achei isso em seu coração

_It isn't too hard to see_

não é difícil de ver  
_We're in heaven_

nós estamos no paraíso  
_(heaven)_

(paraiso)  
  
_Now our dreams are comin' true,_

agora nossos sonhos são realidade,  
_Through the good times and the bad,_

pelos bons e maus momentos,  
_I'll be standin' there by you-uo-uo-uo_  
eu vou estar lá com voc

_(We're in heaven)_

(nós estamos no paraíso)  
  
_And love is all that I need,_

e amor é tudo do que preciso,  
_And I found it there in your heart  
_e achei isso em seu coração

_It isn't too hard to see_

não é difícil de ver  
_We're in heaven_

nós estamos no paraíso

ooohh!!  
  
_We're in heaven_

nós estamos no paraíso

(Dj Sammy – Heaven)

__

_Obrigada pelos comentários!!! _

_Essa música é muito linda e ainda fala um pouco do que aconteceu nesse capitulo. Na tradução eu mudei um pouco os significados de algumas palavras para ficar melhor na hora de entender o real significado da música (o sentimento). Espero que as dúvidas tenham sido esclarecidas._

_Até... _


End file.
